


Cover for "The Architect of Solitude" by hitlikehammers

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Do not repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "The Architect of Solitude"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Architect of Solitude" by hitlikehammers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Architect of Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442415) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu10p2662)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
